Echoes of Gaea
by Banci
Summary: The Republic is on a brink of civil war. While in the Mandalorian systems a small fleet of ships, from the unknown regions, land on one of the uninhabited moons orbiting the planet Concord Dawn. Will these newcomers be able to avoid being dragged into the wars of this turbulent year or will they survive long enough just to be subjugated by the Empire.


Minister Armatan was experienced and old enough enough to know firsthand that the great city of Sundari had seen better days. Many outsiders would see the city as a shiny jewel of the New Mandalorian government, but they would not see the darkness underneath it. Corruption was slowly rising and rumors concerning Death Watch were becoming frequent. His airspeeder passed by Peace Park, normally there would be rallies held to celebrate the rise of the new government, but the streets were eerily empty, now more then ever Armatan felt the peoples concerns.

Armatan was one of the first to hear the news, Duchess Satine called and immediate emergency council regarding the unknown fleet that entered the Concord Dawn system almost three hours ago. He left his speeder and made his way up the steps to the Royal Palace, while the city below was near empty the palace halls were filled with movement servants doing their regular chores as if they had no worries in the world and this was just a big gathering.

The New Mandalorians may not wield blaster and adorn themselves with armor like in the old days, but they still have the legendary warrior spirit of their ancestors. He never saw eye to eye with the Duchess on many topics, but deep down he knew she was the best thing that happened to Mandalore in a long time. Though he will never tell her that.

He tried to enter the throne room as quietly and subtly as possible, but to no avail the Duchess saw him "I hope you have a good excuse for being late Minister Armtan.", "Apologizes, Duchess, I have none.". Her throne dominated the room, all the ministers available were already seated, only Prime Minister Almec and Tal Merrik stood. Tal Merrik had his usual smug posture that annoyed Armatan immensely, he never liked that boy. Armatan quickly took his seat.

"I suggest we skip the pleasantries and cut to the problem at hand." Prime Minister's face was grim "Exactly three hours ago an unknown fleet of four military vessels entered Concord Dawn system, according to the information we have they are orbiting above one of the three moons in the system."

"How can we be sure these ships pose a threat to our people?" Governor Pre Vizsla spoke up "Surely our defense force is enough to fight off four ships.". Tal Merrik finally spoke up "If the information we were given is to be trusted, two of these ships are dreadnought sized, one cruiser and one capital class ship. Strangely none of the ships designs or sigils on them match anything in our records. For all we know they could come from the unknown regions." he continued with a somewhat worried tone "Further more I would advise against agitating the unknown force before we know what they are capable of.".

"Should we turn to the Republic." one of the governors spoke, this was meet with a laugh from the other senators "The Republic is on the brink of a civil war, I think they have enough trouble as it is and need I remind you that we are a neutral system. This is our affair and we shall resolve it ourselves." Satine silenced the room with her stern voice.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"How did we miss a fleet this size enter our sector?"

"Please we must resolve this with cooler heads."

The Council was starting to sound quite childish in their different opinions, it took the effort of both the Prime Minister and the Duchess to calm the council. "Have we made any contact with them or did they attempt to make contact with us." Armatan spoke calming himself "If not I suggest we try to make contact with outsiders, before we do anything rash.". The throne room was quiet for some time before the Duchess spoke up "I agree with the motion.".

"It's worth a shot." Almec agreed, soon after the council made the decision to make contact the the unknown vessels.

* * *

The council waited for what felt like hours for the unknown force to respond to their request. The more astounding part or terrifying ,depending on the view, was that their leaders agreed to send and envoy to Sundari. Almec had the guards doubled inside the palace and the surrounding areas.

Armatan volunteered to await the envoys at the docks, he of course went with a rather large detachment of the Mandalorian Guards. The Duchess even sent her personal ship to escort the envoy's unarmed shuttle, the ship though made for transport still held enough firepower to take down one shuttle and endurance to retreat if things should go sour. Before Armatan could reconsider his choices he saw the expected shuttle approach.

Armatan never in all his years seen that kind of design, the shuttle looked like a flying box and an ugly one at that. "Alright men," the captain spoke to his men once more "I want you all to be ready for anything.", the guards quickly checked their blaster pistols again and grabbed their shields. "So far so good" Armatan assured himself.

The shuttle landed gracefully on the platform, and its side doors opened. Amatan and most of his escort got immediate goosebumps when the unknown creatures exited the shuttle. The aliens were humanoid for sure, but it was hard to see through their combat suits if they were human, what struck the the Minister was their short stature, they were a head shorter then an average Mandalorian, and excessive augmentations.

Though they wore amour it was obvious to see that most of them replaced their limbs with mechanical parts, the weapons they carried were appeared to be some kind of a medium sized slug throwers. The six soldiers made a defensive perimeter facing the Mandalorian welcoming party, Armatan raised his hands in the air and made a small step towards the party.

Before he could say anything five more figures exited the shuttle, four of them had the same augmentations as the first six, but these were soldiers looked even more terrifying, they were all female and they towered over both the Mandalorians and the first guards. Their armor was pitch black, which lead Armatan to assume they were special forces or something similar like the Mandalorian Royal Guard. Armatan soon started to dread on what kind of deformed creatures were under these helmets.

Luckily the man in the middle appeared to be the envoy, and to make it better he was an average looking human. Armatan was somewhat relieved to see a familiar looking face in that group, he found it much easier to negotiate with other humans then aliens. "Greetings." Armatan decided to start "I am Minister Armatan, let me be the first to welcome you to Sundari.", the envoy gave a warm smile, "My name is Anthony Hubbard." the envoy gave a small bow "I am here to represent the Amalgamation Ascendancy."

"Well Senator Anthony, if i may call you that, I hope that this meeting proves fruitful for both the New Mandalorian government and the Amalgamation Ascendancy." Minister Armatan said hospitably "Should we proceed."

* * *

 **AN: First chapter done and many more to come.**

 **A few extra notes for everyone, the start of this story is shortly before the Clone Wars.**

 **Story will also include the events and characters of the: Star Wars Rebels series and Star Wars movies.**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Star wars series and movies mentioned do not belong to me, neither do their characters...etc.**

 **I will also be placing this story on other SW fanfics. If this is against the rules, please alert me.**


End file.
